A Date With Nep
by MidKnight2089
Summary: Following the defeat of Kurome, Harry Potter goes on a date with (Adult) Neptune. One-Shot.


**I don't own Harry Potter or Hyperdimension Neptunia.**

* * *

As the night sky filled was filled by the sounds and sights of various fireworks, Harry hoped the date would go well.

It wasn't like it could go that bad , he reasoned. After all, he was already married to the woman he was going on the date with, and the monster levels in the area were at an all time low. But he still worried, as he wanted it to be the very best for the one he loved more than anything, who he had given his heart to, and who loved him equally in return.

Neptune, or, since there was now two of them, the Neptune Potter.

The fact there was two versions of his wife in this world was still somewhat surprising, but at least they looked different, although that was more because his wife was in her mid-twenties, whilst her counterpart in this universe looked to be twelve or thirteen, but was an immortal goddess.

That had taken some getting used to, although the idea of goddesses wasn't unusual, as his wife's homeland had been ruled by one, albeit a lazy one, named Plutia.

It was more the fact that another version of the woman he loved was the Console Patron Unit (CPU) of Planeptune, and could transform into the goddess form of Purple Heart, and on top of that could transform from her goddess form into an even more powerful, and beautiful, form known as Next Purple, and this wasn't even considering her ability to turn into a fighter jet of all things.

His wife had taken an instant liking to the goddess Neptune, treating her like a younger sister. Not only that, but she had also taken to treating the CPU Candidate, Nepgear, who was goddess Neptune's actual sister, as another little sister. Harry was quite happy to encourage this, as he knew she had been lonely, what with just himself and Dobby for company.

Although Harry and Neptune had been together for years, and married for almost as long, there had been no one else, with the exception of Dobby. Neptune's family in the Ultradimension had died, leaving her orphaned at a very young age. Alongside that, Neptune had learnt she was barren, unable to ever start a family of her own. Somehow, she still had an infectious and happy personality, but he knew she wanted a family, even if they were alternate universe sisters.

Harry shared her desire for a family, having also lost his own at a young age, and just like Neptune's, they had been killed by a monster. Whereas Neptune's monster had been a beast, Harry's had been a human being who had become insane in a desperate attempt to prevent his death, and live forever.

However, although he did want a family, Harry was happy for it to just be himself, his wife, Dobby, and Neptune's newfound sisters.

"Aww, Harry. Are you thinking about the past again? I've told you countless times that the readers don't want to see a rehash of our lives!"

Taking him out of his thoughts was his wife, and once again, she was talking about some 'readers'. It was one of the few things he had never understood about her, her insistence that they were a work of fiction. Unfortunately, now they were in the Hyperdimension, Harry had discovered that she was no longer alone in this habit.

The other Neptune, as well as Nepgear, the other Goddesses and Goddess Candidates, the Oracles, their friends ... literally everyone 'broke the fourth wall' as a couple of them put it.

Even if Harry didn't agree, he could put up with it, as he loved his wife, and she seemed quite happy here.

Turning to look at Neptune, he saw that she looked as beautiful as ever. She hadn't gone and done anything special, but Harry had never expected that of her in the first place.

She had long purple hair, with two black hair-clips, which were in the shape of a D-pad on a controller. Her eyes were the same shade of purple as her hair, and she had a beautiful smile on her face that Harry could never tire off. Most of the visible clothing she wore was a one-piece black and purple parka, which Harry absolutely loved. On her leg she had a gun holster, whilst her feet were covered in a large pair of purple and black boots. All in all, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met, and he absolutely loved her.

Then she showed just how silly she could be by jumping at him, although since she ended up sitting in his lap as a result, Harry wasn't upset at all.

Another firework went off, and the pair settled down to watch the fireworks for a bit, before they would eat the food that Harry and Nepgear had prepared (and he was very thankful at his interdimensional sister-in-law for helping him with that. His wife had an almost impossible love for pudding, and Harry himself could never make enough for her).

As Neptune watched the firework show, which was occurring as a result of the CPU's, and their friends including Harry and Neptune, he thought back to when they first met.

He had been much younger then, having been only fourteen. His name had been entered, against his will, into the Goblet of Fire, for an ancient competition called the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and as it was magically binding, so he had to compete. That one event had changed his life, as everyone, from his closest friends, to the teachers of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where the tournament was to take place. Only one of his friends had believed in him, and even she turned against him when the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, decided to publicly tell the Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, that Harry had apparently entered himself into it, and was guilty.

That had been a complete lie, but that destroyed any remaining friendships he had, and the only ones he had left were his owl, Hedwig, and Dobby, who was a House Elf.

Dobby had, to help Harry train, introduced him to the Room of Requirement, a big room which could be anything he wanted. Well, Harry had wanted a way to escape the tournament, and the Room had provided ... by ripping apart his magic, and twisting it until it couldn't be recognised by the Goblet of Fire, which thereby got him out of the Tournament. The process had been violent and painful, and had lasted around 12 hours. Throughout that whole time, Dobby and Hedwig had been there, supporting him.

As it turned out, the room had needed a sacrifice to achieve this, and Hedwig had been the sacrifice, willingly offering herself to allow her master to escape. Dobby had known beforehand, but Harry hadn't. It had taken a while to forgive himself, but in the end, he did.

Eventually, Harry would end up wishing for a friend, and the Room summoned Neptune, who had been travelling between dimensions at that point, and the rest was history.

He felt someone poke him, and looked to see his wife rolling her eyes at him. "As I said, love, stop thinking of the past." she chastised.

Harry blushed and replied "I'm still not sure how you know what I'm thinking, you know."

She grinned, and teased "I've told you how, time and time again, but you just don't believe me."

Of course Harry wouldn't believe her on that. She sometimes mentioned how they were fiction, but Harry didn't believe it, didn't want to believe it, and so, he remained as confused as ever.

However, a 'pop' sound occurred, and a picnic was ready, right next to them, in an instant. Dobby, who had gotten it here, had obviously left, so as to not interrupt the date.

Harry was always thankful for the elf.

Almost immediately, his wife rushed of towards the picnic, which had a large abundance of pudding. Harry didn't know how she could eat so much of the stuff and not be sick, but as long as she was enjoying it, he was happy.

Harry himself joined her, although he had an actual variety of food - sandwiches, crisps, fruit, and pudding (although if he waited too long, his wife would end up eating it as well, and she had done that in the past.)

Soon enough, the food was pretty much gone, with Neptune having eaten much more than Harry, and Dobby made the picnic disappear, back to Neptower, where he and Neptune were staying, as guests of the goddess Neptune herself.

He snaked his arm around his beloved's waist, and simply told her "I love you".

Those simple words, which Harry often told her, always caused her to brighten up. She returned the favour, with a big sloppy kiss, and a 'love you' whispered in his ear.

Harry smiled and looked towards the firework display, and was glad that he was here, with her, and was hoping, as always, that nothing would change that.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So, decided to take a crack at a HP/Hyperdimension Neptunia fic, although I think this turned out to be not that good of a One-Shot.**

 **I hope you all like it, even if the ending wasn't really that good. Also, sorry that the fic was only 1.5k. I honestly couldn't figure out how to continue this.**


End file.
